yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SS90:007
Attack Of Blazor (Japanese:ブレザーの攻撃 Burezā no kōgeki) is the seventh episode of Yo-kai Watch Shadowside:90 Years Later. Summary Blazor a Fire Attribute Yo-kai is attacking Springdale by burning down building, vehicles, ect. It's up to Claw, his Yo-kai, and Nate's adoptive Yo-kai parents to defeat him. Plot It is a peaceful day at Springdale Elementary School. Claw is seen with his classmates and their teacher Ms.Conson passes out math work to her students. But suddenly the fire broke out triggering the alarms. The students including Claw and the teachers are freaking out, but they manage to escape from the fire. All of the students and school staff halved evacuated from the elementary school on fire, then the Fire fighters come by and starts putting out the fire. Claw's parents Martha and Jack Bernstein, have arrived and overreacting in worries of their son. Afterwards, The news reported that Springdale Elementary mysteriously caught on fire, and had burned down. Nate and his adoptive parents watches the news about the school burning down. White Fang and Silver Paw are shocked, but Nate doesn't care, and dismisses the incident. White Fang asks Nate why he does not car about his former school, but Nate says. "What's the point? Nobody like me anymore not after what Lord Doom made me do." Silver Fang tells Nate that he must not let the past get the best of him. Later, Claw tells Nate and his adoptive parents that his school caught on fire. White Paw tells Claw that they saw it on tv, but Claw notices that Nate doesn't care about the school. Nate reminds Claw about the time he was possessed by Lord Doom. Claw remembers, and feels awful for Nate. But Claw tell him that he has to get over the pain. Nate agrees, and goes on an investigation with Claw. Later, they arrived at the burned down school. Whisper, Jibanyan, Nate, and Claw examines the rubble. But then a fiery Yo-kai pops out off the rubble going by the name Blazor tells Claw and Nate that he was the one responsible for the mess. Blazor explains that he was a middle school student back in the 1950s until he was burn to death when his school was caught on fire. But Nate yells at Blazor, and orders him to get out and never come back. But Blazor laughs at Nate saying. "Do you really think you can scare me like that?" Nate retaliates and throws a rubble at Blazor, but misses. Blazor transforms into his shadowside form and begins his attack on Nate, making him freaking out at him. But Nate's adoptive parents White Paw and Silver Fang blocks out Blazor's attack with the help of Blizzard Fang. Nate and the others are surprised. But Blazor flees. Afterwards, White Paw asks Nate if he's ok he answered that he is. But White Paw tells Nate that he shouldn't upset the evil Yo-kai. Nate apologize, and asks his adoptive mother who is that. White Paw introduces Nate to her sister Blizzard Fang. Blizzard Fang becomes antiquated with her new nephew. Blizzard Fang tells Nate that she will be home schooling him, making Nate more depressed. Later in the abandoned gas station outside of Spingdale, Blazor vows to seek vengeance on Blizzard Fang. Characters Humans Nate Claw Yo-Kai Blazor (Debut) Blizzard Fang (Debut) Whisper Jibanyan White Paw Silver Fang Category:Shadowside 90 Years Later Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Episodes